


pyre

by besselfcn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-typical eyes, Choking, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Fire, M/M, Spoilers through Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besselfcn/pseuds/besselfcn
Summary: Jon has been having dreams that he worries might be memories.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	pyre

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Jess & Sci for the prompt and also for everything else, always
> 
> the dubcon tag is mostly just because............ it's jonelias

Jon has been having dreams that he worries might be memories. 

In bed next to him, Martin snores and shivers under a ratty thin blanket that they keep saying tomorrow they will replace. Out the window, the rolling Scottish hills disappear past the horizon line, golden warm sky sliding effortlessly into the yawning ground below. Behind his eyes, the Institute burns. 

Elias is in the center of it all, clothes charred, teeth immaculate. He smiles at Jon the way a predator does; jaws wide and tongue dripping. His eyes — his eyes. They are everywhere, pressing into Jon’s skin where he walks barefoot against the coals, digging into his neck where he itches and pulls at years old scars, still trying to dig the last of them out. They are right where they have always been: set deep and cold inside a skull that is hollowed out inside. 

_ Archivist, _ it says, not with its mouth. 

The thing that lives inside Jon’s bones unfurls at the sound of Jonah Magnus’s voice. It steps towards him with Jon’s body; kneels in the ash with Jon’s knees. The motion of undoing Elias’s belt, of letting his clothes dissolve into ash, of taking him into his mouth, is as familiar as to breathe. To read. To watch. 

The Archivist is hungry; it yearns to swallow Magnus whole. This is what Jonah likes about it; that it cannot. In the same way a person cannot consciously swallow their own tongue, the Archivist cannot consume the pieces of itself that have settled inside Elias Bouchard’s body. 

It has tried. Jon feels smoke fill his nostrils and feels flesh against his tongue and he remembers. James Wright and Richard Mendelson and Jonah, Jonah, the circling whirlwind that was Jonah. They all held the Archivist on tenterhooks and waited, patient and unkind, for a body that housed the potential for cruelty that would be necessary to give it form. 

They found it in Elias.

He comes down Jon’s throat without warning; Jon swallows it like he has a hundred times before and will a hundred times again. Then, without leaving, he is gone.

The acidic char from the burning brick and paper and unspooling reels of tape rush in to fill the space Elias left. It spills into Jon’s lungs, his stomach, chokes and strangles and buries him in its suffocating grasp, and he claws at his throat with fingers ice-cold and dripping already with blood that he knows is not his, and he wakes up. 

Martin, beside him, does not even bother coming to full consciousness as he whispers  _ shh, shh, you’re alright, _ an arm draped over Jon’s stomach to pull him in close. Jon lets himself be cradled, even as his eyes water from fumes that never were.

Jon has been having dreams.

He is beginning to hope they are just memories. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @besselfcn


End file.
